


Sleepover

by enbycupcake



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Post-Kingdom Hearts II, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: A sleepover where Riku confesses he loves Sora and Kairi.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> My first published Kingdom Hearts fic!! I've fallen into KH hell again, and I absolutely adore SoRiKai. So here we are. I haven't played KH3 yet, so this is post KH2.  
> Also rip I'm laughing at myself I forgot to write a summary the first edit.

Laughing, Sora leans against Riku. Kairi’d killed Riku again in whatever fighting game they’re playing (he _tries_ to tell them apart, but most of them look the same to him), and she’s shooting the both of them with finger guns. She’s the reigning champion, much to Riku’s chagrin. Her character flaunts her catchphrase and victory pose while Riku lets out a groan.

“Better luck next time, Ri,” Kairi says, her finger coming to flick his forehead. “If you’re brave enough to face me again.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“If you think that you’ll put up one.”

Sora snorts. “So I’m out.”

“I still don’t understand how you’re so bad at videogames.” 

Kairi nudges him with her shoulder, and Sora settles his head into Riku’s while he shrugs – the best thing about his friend being taller and wider than him is that Sora can basically use him as his personal body pillow. Kairi takes advantage of it, too. 

“You should see him with a computer. It’s a miracle he can play at all.”

Sora halfheartedly swipes back at Riku. “Hey!”

“Tron was laughing at you the whole time you were there, I’m sure of it.”

Sticking his tongue out, Sora flops over onto Kairi instead. “Riku’s being _mean_.”

“Riku, be nice,” she says sweetly, dramatically wrapping her arms around Sora’s front and then pulling up so her hands cover his ears. “The baby is sensitive.”

“Stop!!”

“Aw, should we put him down for a nap?”

“I think we should.”

Squealing, Sora struggles as Kairi uses her body weight to pull them from sitting to lying down. Riku follows them down, his fingers descending onto Sora’s sides in a tickle attack as he hovers above them. Sora is trapped between them, no way to fight without crushing Kairi. Kicking out his feet one time, he settles for gripping at Riku and trying breathe through his laughter. 

He elbows Kairi at some point, her breath that he can barely make out sucking in. Riku stops his assault to check on her, and Sora launches at him. Kairi can recover easily from an elbow, and hopefully she’ll flip to his side instead. 

Sora, however, realizes he shouldn’t have even entertained that thought. Kairi, the _cheater_ , grabs him by the pants to pull him back, and Riku maneuvers to shove him face first into the pillows. Kairi’s fingers ghost onto his neck while she settles on his upper back to pin him, and Riku once again digs into his sides. Sora, attacked on all his ticklish spots, can’t breathe through his tears and laughter.

Once the onslaught stops, Riku flopping beside him and Kairi falling onto Riku, Sora turns his head to face them, taking deep breathes. Kairi’s lips are upturned in his favorite smile, the one where he can see her slight overbite, and Riku has a small one on his face, the one he only lets him and Kairi see. Heart beating, Sora feels his own lips pull up. He loves being like this, with them. 

“Did we wear you out?” Kairi asks.

Sora scrunches up his face playfully. “If I say no, are you two gonna tickle me again?”

“Yep.”

“Then you definitely wore me out?”

Riku laughs. “Are you sure about that?”

“Yes!!! Shut up.”

Kairi shifts, Riku grunting under her, probably knocked by Kairi’s knee. “Why am I your guys’ personal pillow?”

“It’s the muscles, Riku.” Sora pats his bicep. “Nice, solid pillows.”

“Maybe if you worked out you’d get muscles, too.”

Both Kairi and Sora groan.

“The both of you are just lazy.”

Kairi blows him a raspberry. “Why would we need muscles when we’ve got you?”

“Yeah!” Sora agrees, beaming. He watches as Riku tries to roll his eyes, but he can tell Riku’s pleased; his smile is soft, and he melts a little into the mattress. Kairi wiggles on top of him, basically plastering herself to him everywhere she can reach. Sora brings his hand from Riku’s bicep to grab at Kairi’s hand. She readily lets him slip his fingers between hers. 

Sora’s content to let the moment rest, just looking at Kairi and Riku. He’s still so grateful to have them here with him, that they’ve all made it through everything in one peace. And he’s grateful that now their sleepovers are a lot more comfortable; the first few were rough, Kairi’s dad forbidding them from staying in her bed, and his and Riku’s mattresses from childhood not replaced yet. 

“What’re you thinking about, you sap?” comes Kairi’s voice. “Your face is doing the thing.”

Sora sticks out his tongue. “My face doesn’t do a _thing_. ‘m just thinking about our first few sleepovers.”

“Sap,” Riku says, fond. 

“Remember my dad’s _face_ when he saw you two the first time? He looked like his vein was gonna pop out of his head.”

Sora jerks their hands as he snickers. “He was so upset! It’s like Riku and I were strangers.” Putting on a voice, he continues, “ _Rascals in my daughter’s bed? This is preposterous!_ ” 

“And he–” laughter interrupts Kairi’s sentence, “he couldn’t believe it, like I somehow snuck you two in? Sorry I want to have a sleepover with Riku and Sora, who happen to be boys.”

Sora’s laughing makes him shake as he remembers just how upset Kairi’s dad was. It’s as ridiculous now as it was scary at the time. If he and Riku were girls, there wouldn’t have even been a second look at them. Selphie, Sora knows, cuddles as of her friends. Giggling, Sora opens his eyes again, having closed them to vividly picture the scene. 

Riku’s taking a calming breath, and that immediately stops any further giggles in their tracks. Kairi, above Riku and feeling the change, also stops laughing while sitting up. 

“Ri?”

He shakes his head, his eyes pulling to Sora’s and Kairi’s hands, no longer locked together. “It’s nothing serious.”

Sora thinks that’s wrong, but he doesn’t say anything. Riku always underplays things. Kairi, knowing the same, raises her eyebrow for a moment. Riku huffs at them.

“I’m not about to confess I murdered someone, guys.”

Rolling his eyes, Sora swats at him while Kairi takes her turn to huff. “As if you could get away with it without us already knowing. The population is _nothing_.”

“…that’s scary, Kairi.”

She shrugs. “And you thinking we’d jump to something that bad is stupid.”

“I guess.” He blinks at them for a moment before he grabs their hands, one in each of his. “Sora, Kairi,” he looks at them as he says their names, “I love you.”

“That’s it?” That…was underwhelming, Sora thinks. He knows Riku loves them. Riku literally went to the darkness to save Kairi, and he gave up his body for him. Riku loving them is a _constant_. Looking at Kairi, however, Sora thinks he missed something; her mouth is parted, lips a soft ‘o’. 

Riku shrugs, his fingers rubbing on their hands. “Yeah.”

“Not, ‘yeah.’“ Kairi says, recovered. She shoots Sora a disappointed look. “We love you, too. You should have said something.”

“I _just_ did; keep up.”

Kairi pokes him hard in the stomach. “You know what I meant, Ri. We could’ve been scandalizing my dad this whole time.”

“ _Why_ does Riku loving us mean scandalizing your dad?”

Riku laughs at him, deep and happy. Sora feels his fingers tighten with it. “Kairi’s saying I should’ve been kissing you two this whole time, been the _rascals in her bed._ ”

“Oh! OH!” Sora blushes. “That’s…new.” 

“We don’t have to, obviously.” Riku shrugs at him, lifting their hands. “I’m not exactly wanting.”

Sora takes his turn to poke Riku in the stomach. Kissing…it sounds nice. It makes sense; he’s been wanting to kiss Kairi this whole, and Riku’s…Riku. They all love each other. “Maybe I’d like to kiss you! Just because I hadn’t thought about it–”

“ _I_ get first dibs on any kissing here, mister.”

Pouting, Sora turns to look at Kairi. “That’s not _fair._ ”

“Why? I’m the one who knew what Riku was even trying to confess.”

“How was I supposed to know! ‘I love you’? I’d hope he loved me after the past few years we’ve had.”

“How about you two stop arguing over who gets to kiss me and tell me if I’m your boyfriend or not?”

Kairi plops back down onto him, earning a grunt, and Sora follows her, cuddling into Riku’s side. “Boyfriend,” they both croon at him.

“Yeah?”

Sora tangles their legs together while Kairi answers, “Of course! We’ve basically been dating anyway.”

“We have not. Riku hasn’t bought me anything like Selphie’s boyfriend does.” Sora looks Riku in the eye. “It’s romantic.”

“I literally buy you lunch every day. You eat half of _mine_.” 

“Yeah, but we’ve been doing that since we were _five_.”

Kairi giggles. “Work that out tomorrow. It’s kissing Riku time now. To make it official.”

“Sora’s mom is gonna murder us in the morning when we tell her.”

“Yep! Now pick which one of us gets first kiss!”


End file.
